


100 words, 100 themes, 100 dreams

by TheJabberwokk



Category: anime - Fandom, film - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJabberwokk/pseuds/TheJabberwokk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the collect drabbles based off of a series of dreams I've had since 2004.  It consists mostly of OC's, but may contain characters form existing fandoms as I progress.  While the main chapters will be 100 word drabbles, there will be additional chapters in more traditional formats.  </p><p>(I've written some of this stuff out 5-6 different ways hoping it would leave my subconscious with no such luck. But, each version, while repeating the same theme, adds upon the base drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

 

 

LED’s and monitors kept the darkness at bay. Night after night the hum of cooling fans mingled with the half noticed music- the house settling with small moans.  
Sleep was allusive, a rare prize that had no clear means of being won. But it was accepted as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind refusing to turn off and let her rest, but her body ached with exhaustion.  
‘Why can’t I sleep?!’ she thought, her ceiling a TV. Station static.  
‘Those eyes aren’t real.‘ Mental acrobatics are at play.  
‘No one that I know has red eyes.”


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter.
> 
> This is the collected drabbles based off of a series of dreams I've had since 2004. It consists mostly of OC's, but may contain characters form existing fandoms as I progress. While the main chapters will be 100 word drabbles, there will be additional chapters in more traditional formats.

‘It’s like I’m Smaug talking to Bilbo. I know it’s there but I can’t see it.’  Sleep was still eluding her most nights.

‘Have you tried tea, perhaps a journal?’

‘Naw, hell, I know I’m dreaming now, even though I know I’m also not asleep.’

She rubbed her eyes, irritated at her conversations direction. Talking to herself, whether awake or not always lead to trouble.

‘I know that whatever it or he or whatever is can’t be real. But When I’m not asleep it’s there, waiting for sleep to catch me.’

 

She turned over in bed. It was sitting there.


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

It had been a long time since the first realization. Approximately ten years in fact.

Perhaps.

Maybe.

She’s not actually all that sure.

That was the nature of the situation though.

Since dreams and sleeplessness were at play, and were the main culprits, reality became quite hard to grasp. Was she really staring at what she thought she was? Was there really someone in her room as she groped for sleep? If there was, they are disturbingly unreal. She blinked and rubbed her eyes some more, sure it’s just a figment of her imagination.

And now he has a tail.


	4. 1-3 redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the re-writes of chapters 1-3

The fear was real, albeit a bit of an overreaction. Dread and longing all rolled up into one tangle of unease in the pit of my stomach. I could barely contain it. Heck, I could almost taste it- subdued horror clinging to the inky darkness as ember eyes watched me.  
The creature those eyes were embedded in knew just what emotions it instilled in me. How tormented my mind, heart and gut got when it did this. Floating eyes in the darkness, form seen from the corner of my eye, taunting chuckles as I drift off to sleep.   
That bastard.


	5. Redux take 2- Chapters 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second redux of the dreams. Focus on chapters 1-3

Just out of site he lurks; smoldering embers glowing in the darkness. Near inaudible rustles of cloth and feathers great my straining, half asleep ears. He won’t come closer while I am aware of him, while I am still awake. He knows the instant it happens too. That moment, when, despite how hard I try to outlast his haunting vigil, I always fail.  
He is taunting me with his presence tonight. Seeing his glowing eyes isn’t luck or skill. He is allowing it. Reminding me of just how helpless I am. (Though I think he is annoyed that I’m writing as our pseudo chess game is playing out.) He is the impatient one tonight though, I lasted longer than normal, but at a price- I am very tired. I just want to outlast him for once. But I guess having a: staying awake: contest against a creature like him is pretty hopeless.  
I Can feel him moving closer. He knows I’m going to give up soon. That smug, invisible smirk is like a Cheshire Cat’s- maddening. My body’s heavy now. Can’t keep my head up. Mind playing more tricks. I keep thinking I’m smelling aftershave or something.  
~

It’s nice, whatever that scent is. But it can’t be his. There’s nothing pleasant about that arrogant jerk. All moody and brooding and pissy. It wouldn’t be so bad I he’d just say something once in a while, outside of my REM cycles. But, that’d be asking to much---  
~

Arg… I’ve lost this round. Nap jerking means I’m through. Well nap jerking and having the feeling that someone’s standing over you while your eyes are closed.  
I hope it’s not bad dreams tonight… Please We---


End file.
